particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryeo Seojun
Ryeo Seojun was a co-founder and chairman of the Indralan FangCaiRyeo Group. Born in Dankuk as the grandson of Emperor Choesun V, he would be forced to flee the country at the age of seven due to the second violent overthrow of the House of Ryeo within a ten-year period. Growing up disconnected from his father and distant from the continued loyalist affairs of the exiled Ryeo council in Indrala, Seojun forged his own path seeking to live as normal a life as possible. While attending secondary school in Indrala, Seojun would find success in online video game streaming, rising to be among the most popular streamers and gaming personalities of his time. His love for gaming would lead him to expand upon his role as a professional gamer as he sought to make his own ideas a reality. Utilizing his family wealth, Seojun established Dragon-Tech Gaming, an e-sports company, as part of his larger involvement facilitating the merger of the Fang and Cai companies of Indrala. This merger would establish the FangCaiRyeo Group, which would become one of the nation's largest caizu. Seojun, eventually becoming chairman of the FCR Group, remained closely involved with Dragon-Tech Gaming and its other associated companies which focused on video game development and computer production. As Seojun became more integrated into Indralan society, the divide between him and his father grew worse with Seojun criticized as having "abandoned Dankuk." After his father's 4332 assassination in Gongmangdo, Seojun would receive even more criticism from Ryeo loyalists due to his dismissive reaction to the incident. Seojun viewed his father's trip to Dankuk as a plot to force the family back to the homeland, which remained dominated by the political forces of the Hwangje dictatorship. In a public statement, Seojun criticized the darker parts of the House of Ryeo's history and deemed the Great Kyo Empire a sham. Continuing a focus on his own goals, Seojun would lead the plans for the creation of Zhijia City in 4333. Heading the Zhijia City Central Committee, Seojun coordinated the mass project to establish a Kaizhou district centered around cutting edge technology, artificial intelligence, and sustainability. In 4338, Seojun's brother, Lü Yejun, who had adopted an "Indralacized" surname, would emerge as a leading figure in Indralan politics, rising to the leadership of New Dawn. While Yejun was largely reclusive prior to his father's assassination, that event combined with increased popularity among Ryeo loyalists would push the "more loyal brother" towards continuing his family's legacy in politics and power. Yejun would be elected the Chief Counselor of Indrala in 4352 and go on to become the longest service head of government since the Yu Restoration. As residual tensions with Dankuk continued to grow, agents of the Hwangje dictatorship would begin to target the House of Ryeo and other public figures in Indrala. The first incident occurred in October 4357 with the kidnapping of YingPop stars He Bolin and Cheng Feiyu. That following month, posing as executives from Kyuma Industries, Dranian agents abducted Ryeo Seojun. For four years, He, Cheng, and Seojun would be held captive in Dankuk, forced to act in propaganda films idolizing the dictatorship and its anti-Ryeo revisionist history. With Indrala and Dankuk inching closer to war, the three hostages would be released back to Indrala in June 4361. After his return to Indrala, Seojun remained out of the spotlight and left his role leading the FangCaiRyeo Group. Category:Dranian people Category:Indralan people